epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NickF18/Freddy Fazbear vs Chuck E. Cheese
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY: FREDDY FAZBEAR *Freddy Laughs* VS *Announcer Groans* CHUCK E. CHEESE BEGIN 1: Freddy's 1st verse: "Hi there, Welcome to Freddy's pizza, where i'm gonna get you sued and know exactly how to beat ya, cause i'm Freddy, i'm totally scary, and i'm representing my whole series, called: FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S, face it, you're a piece of rats-ass loser, a faker, and a rip-off contender, you're nasty ass pizza, is full of shit, and man, honestly, you are so much disgusting, than most people admit to saying it, oh yeah and one more thing to help you good, guy, I will send Ennard to kill you and I will make sure he will make you die" 2: Chuck E. Cheese's 1st verse: "Oh really, Freddy, is that all you got?, I spit in your face, and sneeze out green-mucus-like snot, there is absolutely no way to defeat me, if you wanted a chance to be popular, you should've been the main animatronic in FNAF3, now listen, you still have those rotten-piece of junk, shitty ass pizza, oh i'm sorry, but, I prefer Chica, 'cause you Freddy, are so, too damn cocky, you're model in each game, every time gets way too sloppy, oh yeah, in fact, eat my literally fist right in your face, 'cause you are right now, are totally a washed-up robot waste" 3: Freddy's 2nd verse: *Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Golden Freddy Enter* *Chica Speaks* "How dare you insult our series, dude, and to insult our whole entire crew, *Bonnie Speaks* well excuse us for not being good and fancy, but your show stage, is better without your stupid Pasqually, *Golden Freddy Speaks* and not to mention, you're a remake of Showbiz Pizza, don't act you just already have met us?, because I am the one who you shouldn't have killed, but I see you got drugged by DCIGS in the bathroom with a little girl, *Foxy Speaks* yeah, because ye, are lame, and we are better than any of ye games, *All Characters Speaks* yeah, if god could beat us, we will beat all of you, and that's what happens with any of our whole crew" 4: Chuck E Cheese's 2nd Verse: *Pasqually, Helen Henny, Jasper T. Jowls and Mr. Munch Enter* *Helen Henny Speaks* "Real mature, trying to blame us, we will turn you all into lyrically dust, *Mr. Munch Speaks* yeah 'cause, if I were you, I wouldn't be so stupid like Toy Freddy in FNAF2, *Jasper T. Jowls Speaks* yeah, make sure you pay things right, or else we will give you a whole big ass fight, *Pasqually Speaks* like now, how can you say we remade Showbiz, you are so stupid, you should go back Spriters Resource Incorperated, *All Characters Speaks* now, let us have just a little fun, before we beat you, after this battle is almost done...." *everybody laughs and walks away* *Freddy and his gang transform* 5: Freddy's 3rd verse: *Toy Freddy Speaks* "You shitty turds, I have never seen stupid adversaries, oh yeah, that's right, they think they're better than Five Nights at Freddy's, well, you can't save them, after what you just did, cause tonight give you a party, are you ready to dead by some freakin' acid?", *Toy Bonnie Speaks* yeah, I totally agree Toy Freddy, cause tonight we're gonna give them something real scary, *Toy Chica Speaks* Good job, but the plan is really out of luck, because all of you at Suck E. Cheese's, really suck, *Mangle Speaks* 1011101, cause tonight we're gonna have so much fun, *BB Laughs* *Puppet Speaks* I am GOD, or at least I am, I have to say, all of you are just totally spam, I help people live, you watch people die, I gave people their souls, above this world, in the sky, Showbiz is such better than you, so yeah, you better hurry, before your dead by the hands of Puppet's Rules" *Chuck E. Cheese Characters Transforms*...... 6: Chuck E. Cheese's 3rd verse: *Billy Bob Speaks* "Shut your stupid ass mouth, I have returned to say, that Toy Chica is the only character I care about, cause, the rest of you are totally awful, and excuse me for being dead and buried underneath Chuck E. Cheese's unlawlful, you are as crazy as Looney Bird......Sorry, but their whole tactics is absolutely absurd, *Mitzi Mozzerella Speaks* you need to stop sleeping, we can all see your tired, because you're about CE-Oh shit, he got fired, *Beach Bear and Dook Larue Speaks* you can't beat the original OG, cause you're about to be RIP, *Rolfe Dewolfe and Fatz Geronimo Speaks* now shut up and please pay attention, cause we will spit out suspension, *All Characters Laughs*........*Uncle Klunk Breaths in and out*.... 7: Uncle Klunk's verse: "What's this I hear?, some golly brown dump, Billy Bob couldn't impress Mitzi with his brown dick up, and you, Mr. Piece Of Shit, Toy Freddy, it's bad enough, nobody ever finds you really that scary, remember kids don't smoke some crayolas, and don't ever listen to this shitty-ass purple mucus brained losers, because I am going to give you a tour, but before that, I will diss these fuckin' robot whores, starting with the original Freddy Fazbear, he was so stupid he is just basically a brown robot bear, Toy Freddy, fuck him up the ass, because he couldn't impress Toy Chica with his golly ol' stupid laugh, Chuck E. Cheese, man, what a lyrical bitch, man that guy's mean, he couldn't even keep things around in his place literally clean, Billy Bob, ol' chap, what a f*&^ing dick, because people know, i'm more famous, check out my Instagram pics', finally, to end a peaceful message, don't screw with me, or will my foot up in all of your asses, now even your tactics make me want to hurl, but we are doing this for the entire world (and the girls), and we should care and respect well without so much anxiety, and show the world what we do to take care of our earth, known as society" WHO WON WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC *Freddy laughs* RAP *FNAF 1 Jumpscare Sound* BATTLES *Announcer Breaths Heavily* OF HISTORY Cast/Crew and Beats COMING SOON ���� Freddy Fazbear vs Chuck E Cheese cw request cover.png|Freddy Fazbear vs Chuck E. Cheese (Cover Art) Freddy_Fazbear_vs_Chuck_E_Cheese (Thumbnail).jpg|Freddy Fazbear vs Chuck E. Cheese (Thumbnail) Category:Blog posts